


Just Bee being adorable

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: Little Ones (AKA Smaller Then Optimus) [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bee is a cheeky mischievous little bug, Multi, we all love him, which is mentioned A LOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: Check up time!!... If the bots doesn't high tail as fast as they can.Anyone have a bug net?
Relationships: Hound/Mirage (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl
Series: Little Ones (AKA Smaller Then Optimus) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964920
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Just Bee being adorable

**Author's Note:**

> mid through another draft this bunny with a coconut helm bashed my brain to mush

Either you were a good little boy and didn't try to flee your check up.

Or you were bad, transforming and drove as fast as you could out of the Ark.

Today was mix of both.

 _::Somebot whose quick and tall, grab a net and catch our little bug.::_ First Aid wide commed from the Med bay and knew there were grins and laughs from those still in the Ark.

Optimus included.

_::He's in command section, close to the war room.::_

"I can go after him." Bluestreak volunteered from his seat by the berth that had Prowl, his door wings fluttering happily and made Prowl smile. Jazz sat further away with his visor off and cables to his helm. "Careful where you run Lil Blue."

"Or I could dent myself by smacking into Prime. I know." Blue grinned and looked at Ratchet who was doing Prowl's check up. "May I?"

"You were good to go several minutes ago, I let you remain because both your Creators were here."

Blue nodded. "Well now I know they are both fine, just stressed systems and stubborn."

Prowl's hand darted out but Blue skillfully spun away and in a blur of grays and reds speeds out cackling out of the medbay, past Ironhide who had to jump out the way and was gone. "Yer sure he ain't yer spark?"

"Battle: Prowl. Ark: Jazz." Ratchet snorted with his arms crossed. "It could be that he picked up traits from them when they used their spark energy to stabilize him when he was found after Praxus fell."

 _~Don't need to tell us that!!~_ Jazz squealed over their bond and Prowl rolled his optics. "You're exaggerating Ratchet."

"I know of two Praxians that has shot Megatron in the aft port. One above it with acid and one _actually hitting the mark from 12 feet!"_

Ironhide opened his mouth when the comms crackled again.

_::Why do you think I hand picked you lunatics?::_

Prime's humour was lethal when you didn't know when it would strike.

**000**

Bee speed through the Ark laughing and skid into the Op's rooms, zooming under the couch and covered his mouth to muffle his giggling when he heard Hound and Mirage. "-oomed out cackling like Jazz."

"I keep telling people that he's their spark!!" Hound snorted as he sat down. "I don't believe he's a foundling."

Mirage must have smiled because Hound snorted. "I know that look,"

"Hm? Oh, I was actually thinking about Bumblebee."

"Isn't he hiding from Ratchet right now?"

"Is he?" Mirage chuckled amusingly. "Must be one of those days when he wants to be cheeky and play, I don't think Ratchet's angry about that. Blue and Bee are the youngest among us aren't they?"

Hound hummed. "I think it's the Twins, Blue, Bee and the Cassettes. In what order the last ones are I don't know but I think Rewind is the youngest?" Bee could see a pair of red pedes stop by the room. "Steeljaw is actually."

"Well I'm a dummy." Hound laughed as Blaster joined them. "Looking for Bee?"

"Not counting the runaways he's the only one who hasn't done his check up, Prime did his first thing in the morning so he didn't have that hanging over his helm."

"So he's working?"

"More like listening to whiny humans." Blaster growled. "The planet's beautiful, so is the wild life; the inhabitants are like scraplets!!!"

Mirage snorted and Hound mock gasped. "Blaster!! Young audioals in your compartment!!"

Bee let out some laugh sound and covered his mouth again but it was to late, Mirage was already looking at him with a grin. "There you are Cheeky Bee!!" Bee cackled when he was pulled out pedes first and hung upside down.

"Hoooouuund!! Leeeet meee gooooo!!!" Hound grinned at him in return. "Nope, you're coming with us." And walked out while holding Bee by the pedes so he didn't run off again, Mirage followed massaging his face. "My faceplate hurts when you are around Bee."

Up ahead they saw Ironhide with Optimus and the red weapon's specialist grinned at them. "See ye caught the lil bug." Optimus turned and smiled behind the mask. "Aren't you cheeky today Bee." He chuckled and Hound swung him gently. "Found him in Op's room. Here, my arm's are getting tired." Bee cackled ever more when hidden tentacles appeared from Prime's back and wound around him. "I believe the medbay is next Little Bee."

"Traitors!! The whole looot!!" Bee waved his limbs as he was carefully turned around to let the energon flow back down as Optimus walked away. He felt Bee poke the tentacle and was moved into Optimus' arms, nuzzling their forehelms. "My little Bee." The Prime rumbled softly to the little mini he and Elita had found. "What has got you so cheeky and mischievous today?"

All he got was a wide grin as he was hugged.

**000**

Ratchet turned off the scanner and turned to the mini still trapped in Prime's arms, or he didn't want to run off, which made Ratchet wonder if he had deliberately been mischievous just to have Optimus hold him down during the che-

"You wanted Optimus here because of the injections."

And Bee's field took a nose dive, which didn't really surprise Ratchet. "Still nervous about them after Shockwave, which is understandable." The medic said, rubbing the yellow helm gently as he got the injections. "But it's just me."

"I know..." Bee whispered, even as Optimus' hold on him got just a tad tighter. "You're here on the Ark, Bee." Ratchet sat down to hold his hands, hoping to stop the memories before they grabbed hold of Bee. "Optimus is holding you, you can feel his engine against your back."

Optimus could feel rage erupt from the Matrix and chuckled. "Solus Prime is pissed."

"Eh?" Bee looked up at him upside down and Ratchet blinked. "Sorry what?"

"Solus Prime was the first femme created and-"

"Well that explains why they are all scary!!" Bee laughed and Ratchet took the opportunity to do the injections while Optimus distracted the mini. Anything their Prime would pull up from a historical file would hold a Bot's attention for hours.

If humans or Decepticons didn't interrupt them.

Ratchet lost count on how many he never got to hear the end of. "And done!"

"Eh?" Bee looked at him to see three syringes empty on the tray and Ratchet smiling. "Guess your history lessons still work Prime."

"Guess so. Remind me to finish the once you never go to hear the end of Old Friend."

"...Someday Prime."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this went anymore xD
> 
> EDIT: don't worry, sometime i read my own work and find misspellings.
> 
> since I have a bad history with actual english Betas.


End file.
